Oliver Saga
Oliver Saga is the first mate, historian, archivist, and folklore and legend enthusiast of the Steel Rod Pirates. Appearance Oliver is average in height and weight. He has short, light brown hair, swept to the right and sideburns. He wears an untucked blue button down shirt, with the top button unbuttoned and sleeves rolled up. He wears black jeans and black shoes. He also keeps two swords at his waist that hang from the left. His Soradoki has a gold handle with a amethyst pomel stone and a mahogany sheath. His Ken Eihei has a gold handle with a sapphire pomel stone and a green sheath. It is also common to see him carrying a history book or journal with him. Personality Oliver has a calm personality. He is seldom fazed when things take an unexpected turn, which is one of the reasons he is a respected swordsman. He also believes in a swordsman's courage and never backs out of a fight. He is also known to have a dark sense of humor, most often noticed at the ends of fights when usually makes a joke about his oppents defeat, or attempts to reasure them. He is a polite person, though he can occassionally be blunt and often speaks truths that others normally wouldn't want to hear, such as nonchalantly stating the low chance of survival in an uncharted jungle. He has a passion for history, particularly legends and folklore, to near obsession. Because of his love of history he logs everything about his journeys hoping that it may someday become an important piece of history. He has also been known to eccentricly ask strangers about the history and folklore of the area he happens to be in. Another minor quirk of his is his love for watches. He feels that they are one of the few things that can connect people no matter where they are from, as every place has time. However, this has caused some problems in his friendship with Jackson Gunn, as Jackson would often use them for extra metal in his battles, and end up destroying them, since he doesn't know how to fix them. Therefore, he always buys several watches whenever he can, in case they should be destroyed by his captain, who always promises to repay and replace them, though never does. Abilities and Powers Oliver is a swordsman and a master of two sword style, specifically the Saga Family style. One of the swords he uses is a cutlass named Soradoki, the other is a custom cutlass made for him by his captain, Jackson Gunn, and it is named Ken Eihei. Soradoki is a fairly regular cutlass. Ken Eihei is more complex in that its guard is doubled on one side, making it possible to hold it from the guard. He uses it as a defense, running the blade parallel with his arm. It can also be used as a regular sword by either holding the grip or swinging the blade out. Oliver has superhuman strength, superhuman endurance and superhuman speed. Due to this he can also send flying sword attacks. History The Sailor Who Loved History Oliver was born in North Blue to a family of traveling merchants who's company was called Tar Goods . He stayed in North Blue until he was 4, when his family decided to travel to all the seas, rather than just North Blue. Every island they visited the local people would tell him the legends and folklore of the island or the sea and every island they visited he grew more fascinated with the legends and of the ancient history of the world. He noticed some consistencies with the stories and began to wonder why. He then created a theory about how some islands were actually connected long ago and at some point were split apart. He then made it his mission to try to learn as much as he can about the origins of the world. As his family would travel, they would come across several pirate crews, and would hold business with them. Due to their family's infamy in combat and good business, most crews wouldn't try to swindel them, however, every so often they would come across one that would try something, and would be quickly put in their place. Oliver's father, Leopold Saga, taught Oliver the family fighting style. The Promise at Chuutetsu When Oliver was nine, his family returned to North Blue.Their first stop was Chuutetsu Island, where Leopold had an old friend living there who got in contact with him saying that he would like to buy and sell materials. When they arrived Leopold's friend, Ulysses Gunn, was so pleased to see him that he held a reunion feast for both families. At this feast Oliver met a younger, excentric boy named Jackson Gunn. The boy seemed to take a liking to him right away and started following him around the next day while Oliver was doing his chores and errands, which annoyed him to no end. After a two days of being followed, Oliver finally couldn't take it anymore and tried to loose him, but since Jackson knew the town better than Oliver, he found him within a minute. Oliver tried a few more times, until he realized he was lost in the woods. Jackson then popped out from the bushes showing that he caught up to Oliver, and stating that he was lost as well. They wondered around the forest until they came across an entrance to an old shrine. The two boys climbed the stairs and when they finally made it to the top, they found the shrine in complete disrepair. Oliver couldn't believe his eyes, seeing a real ruin in front of him and excitedly began examing the area. He was, however, surprised to be greeted by an old monk. The old monk the two about the shrine and how it was once a great shrine to the god Hachiman, but has since become deserted and run down. He told the boys that he did not mind that people did not visit the shrine but he wished that he the shrine could be renovated. However, since the monk was old and frail he could not do it himself. Hearing the monk's story, the two decided to help him out and began cleaning the shrine. By sunset, Oliver and Jackson had cleared most of the vegitation. The monk then told them how to return to town, and they set off, promising to return tomorrow. The next day Oliver woke up to Jackson standing over him, frightening him. They departed for the shrine, Oliver obviously angry and Jackson seriously beaten. They arrived at the shrine and began working. This was the dynamic for the next three days and by the end of the third day the shrine was fully renovated and restored to it's former glory. The monk then provided the boys with a large meal and a great time was had between the three. As the feast came to an end the conversation grew more serious and the monk asked the boys if they had any dreams. Oliver began saying he wanted to grow strong so he could take over the family business one day and take it to new lands and eventually the New World. The monk said that was nice but could tell that wasn't his real dream and asked what it was. Oliver hesitated a little, as he had never said his dream out loud before. After a few seconds he said he wanted to learn the origins of the world and wants to write a book about the myths, lore, and legands through out the world and show how they connect. The monk then asked Jackson his dream and after a minute Jackson then busted out saying he wanted to become the Pirate King. At hearing this proclamation, Oliver laughed and told him that he needs to become much stronger to even become a pirate, let alone the Pirate King. Angered, Jackson then attacked Oliver, but Oliver hit him and knocked him down. He then scolded Jackson, telling him that if he could not even defeat him, he had no chance standing up to the weakest pirates. After the monk praised Jackson for such a strong dream, he said that the best way for a dream to come true was to have it blessed. Oliver and Jackson then went to the shrine and prayed. When they opened their eyes and turned around, they found the monk was not there. They searched all around, but could not find him anywhere. They then shrugged and headed home, unknown to them that they were being watched by a floating spirit above the shrine. Over then next few days, Oliver and Jackson became closer friends and sparred several times, Oliver winning every match. Oliver saw that Jackson had been trained in swordsmanship, but noticed his form was sloppy and he lacked a style. Seeing this, he gave Jackson some pointers and showed him the Saga family sword style. A week and a half after the shrine's revival, Tar Goods had to depart and move to the next island. The Saga family were packing their vessel, when the Gunn family came to say their goodbyes. Oliver found Jackson and decided that this would be an appropriate moment to give him a gift that his family wasn't sure to sell or use; a Devil Fruit. Oliver figured that the Pirate King has to be strong and since Devil Fruits grant power, he thought Jackson might consider eating it. In the middle of his explanation he surprisingly saw that Jackson had already eaten the whole thing. Oliver then explained that the fruit was the Jala Jala no Mi, granting him the power to forge and manipulate any metal, making it the perfect fruit for a blacksmith. He then told him that it came into their possession and when his father discovered which fruit it was, he thought of the Gunn family and decided it should be given to one of them. Oliver then prompted Jackson to try out his knew abilities. He watched Jackson take a few nails off the ground and make a dull misshapened knife. Oliver laughed and told him he needed practice. Oliver then saw his father come and tell the boys they were departing. Oliver said good bye and made his way to the ship. After they finished packing, they boarded the ship and cast off. Oliver then heard Jackson call to him then saw him throw something on the ship as he said that he wanted him to be his first mate. Oliver looked at him, then picked up the object Jackson threw on the ship and found it was the misshapen knife, though now it was sharp and well balanced. Oliver held the knife, smiled, and told agreed, provided that he would be the first mate of the Pirate King. They then promised that the next time Oliver returned to Chuutetsu Island that they would set off together and begin their careers as pirates. Now having left Chuutetsu Island, Oliver earned a new, strong resolve. He spent his days training his swordsmanship and studying the world. He made a point to learn all he could on every island he and his family visited, all the while keeping records of his travels and all he learned. Returning to Chuutetsu Some years later, Leopold Saga informed his family that they would be returning to Chuutetsu Island, as per request from Ulysses Gunn. The days to follow, with an excitement he had not felt in years, Oliver focused on training and collecting all the information he gathered over the years. Finally, he heard that they reached Chuutetsu Island was in their sights. He hurried to the deck to wait for their arrival. As they entered the port, Oliver heard a commotion going on, and saw two men arguing. He saw the larger man send the smaller flying to a wall, and then the smaller man transform a rod into a large bat and knew that it was Jackson, despite not seeing him for many years. When he saw Jackson hit the man into the sea, he knew Jackson had grown into a strong person. Their ship pulled along side where the man who was hit in the sea landed and as he emerged from the sea, Oliver dropped a rock on his head. As the man began to sink, Oliver proclaimed that though they were not members of the village, they considered everyone to be a good friend and would not allow harm to come to them. He then jumped into the water and pulled the man out of the water and onto the docks. As the man was about to thank him, Oliver threw him onto the man's ship and cut the line connecting the ship to the dock. After that, he heard the man proclaim that he, Muscle Head Foma, would take his revenge on him. As he heard this, his ship finally docked, and his father walked down to the docks and proclaimed Tar Goods had returned to Chuutetsu Island. Oliver then saw Jackson leaning against a wall. He approched him, then drew the knife Jackson forged the day he last left the island, and then threw it at him. He continued to walk towards him, as Jackson pulled the knife from the wall, telling him that he was a terrible shot and it had been too long since he saw him last. Oliver then took the knife and told him that he was a terrible shot because the knife had been so poorly made, and then agreed that it had been to long. As Jackson reached out his hand, and Oliver took his forearm, telling him it was good to be back. Departure That night, the Gunn and Saga families had a huge celebration for their long awaited reunion, which lasted long into the night. The following day, Oliver met with Jackson to discuss the details of their departure. Oliver offered the small ship he owned for their use until they could manage to find a larger one, and then spent the rest of the day becoming reaquainted. The next day, Oliver met Jackson at the docks and prepared the ship for their voyage. However, before they could set sail, their families stopped them. After a touching farewell, the two set off on their journey. Gyre Island The Arrival at the First Island Their journey finally begun, Oliver and Jackson set sail for their first destination as pirates. Oliver having traveled a good portion of the world already, had an island in mind for their start. He suggested that they travel to Gyre Island, as it had good map makers on it and they could purchase maps and maybe even recruit a navigator. After Jackson agreed, Oliver set their course to Gyre Island, using a map he borrowed from his father. A day later, they arrived at the rotating island and docked their ship. They got off their ship and began walking through the town, looking for a shop Oliver remembered from his last visit. As they turned a corner, they saw an argument taking place between several marines and a blonde haired man outside one of the shops. They were able to hear most of it and could tell there was something amiss. As the argument grew more heated, they saw the blonde haired man slowly inching their way, and they decided to pull back behind a corner to continue watching. Soon after, they heard the marines threaten to arrest the man, causing him to run. As the man turned the corner, Oliver pulled the man into an alley and Jackson blocked it with some scrap metal, as the marines unknowingly ran past. With a sigh of relief, the blonde man thanked them and introduced himself as Sebastian Harper. They introduced themselves, and inquired what the argument was about. Sebastian then explained that his master, Herman Mill, had been kidnapped by the local marine head and then asked for their assistance. They agreed and followed him to his shop to formulate a plan of rescue. The Rescue That night, having created a plan, the three left the shop and made their way to the Marine base. After arriving at the base, Jackson made a ladder out of the steel fence surrounding the base. After climbing the fence, they entered the main building and decided to split up in hopes to better their chances at finding Herman. Oliver headed down his hall and found himself in the armory. After relieving the Marines of a few weapons, he continued down his path, to find himself in the treasury. After taking everything in the room he continued down his path, to find himself in the archive room. Trivia *Oliver's fighting style is based off the fighting style of Vyse from Sega's Skies of Arcadia Legends. Quotes "You'll only know you've achieved something great if people remember it long after you're dead." "Don't worry, you'll be in the legends as one of the many who fell by my hand." "Sorry, but not even history will remember you." Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:North Blue Characters Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Male Category:First Mate Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Steel Rod Pirate Category:Galcion Category:Swordsmen